


The Perfect Gift

by Barson4Ever



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Danny, Kara, and Frankie find Mike a perfect gift for Christmas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Perfect Gift

It was five days until Christmas, Danny and Kara were sitting in the park watching seven year old Frankie playing with a boy around his age. The boy’s mother was sitting a few feet from them, also watching the boys.

“I’m telling you Danny, he reminds me of someone and so does his mother. I just can’t put my finger on it.” Kara said, watching the two boys playing in the sand box.

I don’t know honey, maybe he’s from Frankie’s school or play group?”

About that time the other boy jumped up too fast throwing sand in Frankie’s face.

“Michael Thomas Slattery!” The girl yelled, jumping up to check on Frankie.

Dann and Kara jumped up as soon as it happened but stopped at the name of the little boy. The girl just looked at them,

“Are you guys his mom and dad?” 

“Yes.” Kara said, bent down and picked up Frankie.

The girl was aoud 20-21.

“I’m so sorry, Mikey apologize to…..”

“Frankie.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mikey looked down.

“It’s okay.” Frankie sniffed.

“How old is your son?”

“6 I had him when I was 15 between when the Red flu ended and the Red rust started. My parents, older sister and younger brother died during and his dad died due to a car accident so it’s just him and I.” 

“Hannah Slattery? Mike Slattery is your dad?”

“Was, I got a letter from Allison Shaw saying he died in Vietnam delivering the cure.” Hannah wiped her eyes. 

Kara and Danny looked at each other. 

“I was with him during that mission, he’s alive. He retired about a year ago, lives right beside us and across the street from Tom Chandler.” Danny said

“He’s actually babysitting our youngest so we could have some one on one time with Frankie.” Kara said. 

Hannah smiled and cried as she picked up Mikey.

“Can you take me to him?”

“Come on, follow us.” Danny said. 

Hannah followed them back home. Once they pulled into their driveway Mike came out holding a four month old, talking

“I told you two to take all day with Frankie, I had Alisha taken care of.” Mike said. He hadn’t noticed Hannah.

“Merry Christmas Daddy.”

Mike stopped at daddy looking at Hannah.

“Hannah? How? Where? When?”

“We found her and your grandson at the park playing with Frankie.” Danny said.

“Grandson?”

Mikey got out looking at Mike.

“Dad, this is Mikey. Mikey say hi to you grandpa.”

“Hey!” Mike said, holding up his hand.

Mike smiled giving him a high five, then looked at Hannah.

“Your mom, Caitlin?”

“Both died within a week of Lucas, I was immune to it.” Hannah said, picking up Mikey who was tired by the way his eyes looked.

“Let’s go home, you can lay him on the couch.”

The rest of the day was spent catching up. Mike kept wondering how she ended up with Mikey.

“I met this guy, we both were young and just trying to survive, but we fell in love and were going to get married but he died in a car accident a couple of weeks ago.” Hannah whispered, wiping tears away.

“You two have a decent place?”

“It’s decent, not a great neighborhood, that's why I came out this far so he could play safely. I’m not financially great, just making by every month.” Hannah said. 

“You two can stay here if you want, until you find a place if you want your own space.”

“Here is fine, maybe after New years I’ll start looking.”

Christmas morning

Mike woke up with a grunt as Mikey jumped on him.

“It’s present time!”

“Why don’t we wait thirty minutes.” Mike tried to reason with him.

Hannah chucked from the doorway.

“That doesn't work like it did with Cati, Lucas, and I.”

Mike smiled, getting up and they were soon opening all the presents that Tom, Sasha, Danny, Kara and the rest of The James crew put together for the three of them. Mike was content for the first time in almost ten years. Hannah sat beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Best Christmas in ten years.” Mike whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

“Only way it could be better was if mom, Caitlin, and Lucas were here.” 

“They are.” Mike whispered, pointing to a family picture that was taken a day before Mike left for the Arctic.


End file.
